


【超蝙/不义】愿景

by Secretbutler



Category: Batman (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretbutler/pseuds/Secretbutler
Summary: NC17强奸疼痛，暴力描写
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 11





	1. 克拉克

**Author's Note:**

> NC17  
> 强奸  
> 疼痛，暴力描写

Chapter 1:克拉克

“你受伤了。”  
那句话在出口之后仍然静默了数秒钟，直到男人把自己深埋在臂弯里的头抬起来，首先映入眼帘的是那副土里土气的黑框眼镜——可是没人知道在这无数个度日如年的日子里，在他终于失败之后，他有多么想念那副眼镜。  
此刻，布鲁斯·韦恩仍然全身赤裸地趴在那张凌乱的床上，那些无休无止的折磨让他不再多浪费一秒钟能够如此孤立无援地趴在床上的时间……他的意志和精神，早就在变本加厉的折磨中瓦解，他甚至几乎不记得情况是如何变得如此糟糕的。  
他成了昔日好友的阶下囚，成了一个不得不把恍如隔世的友谊深埋在心底的人。被埋葬的又岂止是友谊？他不知道卡尔是否早就知晓那一点，关于他深爱着却始终不愿打扰的那个人，关于一个早就失去了灵魂的“克拉克”。  
可后来，故事变得更糟糕了，先是卡尔声称绝不会让他变成烈士，接下来又是一些暗无天日的囚禁，一些在暗处滋生的奇怪感情，催情药，一夜之间的堕落……这好像让他们都变得更加残缺了一些，甚至都更加不再像是原本的彼此……  
布鲁斯沉默了下来，一些想法和答案已经不再需要言语表达，他的答案亦从未变过，尽管他明确了克拉克·肯特已经变成了他可怜的愿景中最虚幻的部分……但只要他愿意，那副黑框眼镜会永远住在他的心底。  
一开始，还是冷战，可之后，情况还是不可避免地变得更糟糕了，有时布鲁斯会怀疑他们都冥冥之中受到了什么诅咒。卡尔终于率先在冷漠和沉寂中爆发，超人开始更频繁地光顾他的囚牢，一开始是更频繁地强迫他服药，接下来就是意识模糊却面红耳热的性爱；后来卡尔似乎又厌倦了，也不再多说一句话，只是用那非人的力气阻止他的挣扎，然后撕碎他的衣物，布鲁斯有时会希望氪星人至少提前喂给他一剂猛药，好教他脑袋发昏，肉体麻木，也好少些撕裂一般的痛楚。  
流血和医疗舱后来成了家常便饭，他的心脏也不再炽热……卡尔也变得越来越暴躁了，暴力开始从性延伸到了其他方面，也许是因为卡尔更加迫切地想要驯服这只原本就无家可归又伤痕累累的野蝙蝠？布鲁斯只能记得身上叠加得越来越多的淤青，孤独堡垒的“精神治疗”，越来越多的洗脑和记忆回溯——他不知道卡尔是什么时候把原来蝙蝠洞的记忆存储系统给全部据为己有的，他只知道卡尔真的很明白什么才能在他的心上留下更持久的伤口。  
一开始他挣扎，尝试弄坏那台机器，后来他尖叫，再后来他只能无声地哭泣……他开始无意识地道歉，但忽而又惊觉这里并没有任何他怀有歉意的人。  
是他害死了克拉克，但那和卡尔无关。  
为了防止他逃跑，他被剥夺了一切，包括遮羞布，大多数时候他赤裸地承受折磨，还有些混沌的时间，他赤裸地躺在他的囚室里，几乎不会保持清醒。他开始失去时间观念，也开始不再为一层又一层的新伤痛苦呻吟。  
他揉了揉眼睛，这才让视线重新恢复了焦距。凭声音他认为那是卡尔，语气似乎不像，但这哪能说得准呢，也许那只是卡尔又想了新法子来折磨他——那是极有可能的。  
然后他看清楚了，那是克拉克的眼镜，他长得和卡尔一模一样，还穿着那件略大的蓝色西装，那张脸上还有着反常的担忧，可是在这样的场合里，却显得假惺惺的。  
“卡尔，”他沙哑地说着，声音里全是疲惫，他累了，他根本想不通为什么卡尔才刚刚扬长而去不久，就又兴致勃勃地折返这里，通常氪星人再恶劣也会给他一点点喘息机会，“让我……休息……”  
“我不是他。”  
“克拉克”听起来好像有点难过，他又靠近了些，这下可真把趴在床上的这只受伤的蝙蝠惊到了，布鲁斯猛地瑟缩了一下，这样那男人的手就举在半空中，迟疑着没敢落下。“克拉克”有些难过地缩回了手，摸了摸鼻子，竟流下一滴泪水。  
“别过来……”那只蝙蝠惊恐地望着他，还时不时地啜泣一下，而那个戴眼镜的卡尔也识趣地主动后退了一步，却仍然用那种陌生又熟悉的眼神望着布鲁斯，布鲁斯这时终于意识到那个“克拉克”似乎在望着他胸前那块丑陋的疤痕——那是卡尔刚刚留下的印记，是超人的印记。  
同样的印记，还有一个已经结痂脱落，超人已经为它纹上了鲜红的颜色，就在他左侧的腰际，那是一个血淋淋的艾尔家徽，他原以为代表希望的东西。  
“卡尔真是个疯子。”那眼镜男垂下头来，布鲁斯也猜不透那人到底抱着什么心理，“克拉克”并没有说错，卡尔真是越来越疯了，可他怎么敢断定眼前这就不会是卡尔又一次想出新的疯法儿呢？  
“让我休息，”床上的男人艰难地喘息了几声，隐去了仅存的软弱，“之后就随便你怎么样——除非你想弄死我，怎么，终于想通了？那就快点给我个痛快吧。”说着，人类倔强地背过头去，不再看那个“克拉克”了。  
“睡吧，我只是来看看你，”“克拉克”摸了摸他的鼻子，顺手揩去了已经划过脸颊的眼泪，“你累了……那就睡吧，卡尔……他应该不会来的。”  
很快，人类就在困惑和懊恼中睡去了，不再理会那个奇怪的“克拉克”。

这是布鲁斯不知道第多少次无力地缩在角落，绝望地闭上眼睛，祈祷着折磨赶快结束，或者是自己终于死了。他是布鲁斯·韦恩，作为蝙蝠侠行走世间也少说有二十余年，那些精神和肉体的折磨并不能真的征服他或者整垮他，但却会一次一次地，徒增他的痛苦，尤其是当这一切都是超人的所作所为的时候。  
作为昔日好友，超人知道关于他的一切，包括他生命中最沉痛的经历——真正的家族之死，阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯，迪克·格雷森，杰森·陶德，蒂姆·德雷克……来自亲生骨肉的背叛，达米安·韦恩，目前已经不知所踪的前罗宾。  
布鲁斯没有任何办法阻止那些强制性的记忆回溯，于是他的精神就一天天地衰弱下去。睡眠变得越来越像另外一种刑罚，无论是睡着还是醒来都是一场噩梦……他想，若不是克拉克，以及克拉克仍然活着的事实，他不可能撑到现在。  
是的，克拉克·肯特，他的小镇男孩，他的心中向来偷偷地隐藏着那份独特的感情，但他不能再冒险把最后的弱点亮给卡尔……他不知道这种情况为什么会发生，他调查过了，以蝙蝠侠一向的严谨，他从来不相信幸运或者奇迹，因为那通常可能只是阴谋的一部分。  
但是，那天出现在他身边的的确是克拉克，布鲁斯不知道卡尔身上究竟发生了什么，克拉克告诉他某种奇怪的力量在超人毫无察觉之时将他一分为二，卡尔与克拉克成为了两个部分，但不知道为什么卡尔似乎对此毫不知情。  
这是布鲁斯·韦恩唯一一次对命运感到感激。  
眼下他正试图想些为数不多的美好事物，借此分散一下目前痛苦的记忆回溯，但氪星人似乎不想让他哪怕安静一秒，很快下体被强行入侵的疼痛就再次传来——卡尔总是这样，有时布鲁斯会觉得自己几乎已经要麻木了。  
现在他被迫坐在卡尔那大得离谱的老二上，氪星人似乎不想轻易让他解脱，牢固地扶着他的腰，好像在摆弄玩具一样让他在钢铁之躯的身上来回摆动……他终于忍不住倒吸了一口冷气——实在是太疼了，可恶的氪星鸡巴，不仅仅让他承受撕裂的痛苦，还要一直侵略地戳着他的前列腺，硬是逼着他发出两声半是情欲半是痛苦的呻吟。  
他感觉到冰冷的眼泪从脸颊旁边划过，与此同时他的身体开始被大力地抬起又落下……也许卡尔是忘了他只是个人类了吧，克拉克活着当然是个意外惊喜，但这样的分离似乎把卡尔也变成了一个彻头彻尾的混蛋……而且是只针对他一人的。  
布鲁斯在快要到达顶点时几乎就要叫出来，但卡尔似乎对此十分明了，他的嗓音终于只是被死死地锁在喉咙里了——卡尔掐住了他的脖子，他不知道氪星人为什么有双这么大的手，它大得可以掐住他的脖子，不让他呼吸……  
他终于挣扎起来，卡尔就掐得更紧了，他吐出舌头，瞪大了眼睛，卡尔让他不能呼吸了。然后他软软地瘫下来等着卡尔把他掐死，但就在那个紧要关头，那双手又松开了，继续死死地抓着他的腰。  
布鲁斯的眼前出现了花花绿绿的斑点，像信号不好的旧式闭路电视。他大口大口地喘息着，他知道等卡尔离开，等他终于能安静一会儿时，他又要咒骂这该死的求生本能了——他真想就这么死了。  
等眼前的花点消失时，他才感觉到下体一片潮湿——他又可耻地射了，卡尔还不肯放过他，这下他意识到氪星人还没发泄出来，只是一直大力地操他，操得那张床又发出了不堪重负的响声。  
现在记忆回溯正进行到杰森·陶德的死——他也不知道看了多少遍了，那个混蛋可真轻松啊，天杀的，说死就死了，留下了一个支离破碎的世界，他遗憾地想着，卡尔至少没说错一件事——迄今为止他所有的悲剧都是因为那个杀人凶手，那个小丑，就算死了也不肯放过折磨这个世界的机会。  
“你这个婊子，”卡尔愤怒的声音夹杂着喘息声传进他的耳朵，现在他又被死死压在氪星人身下大力地冲刺了，“没什么能解释这件事，除非你是个婊子，你喜欢他，你喜欢他杀了所有人，要是有一天听说你被他操了，我都不会惊讶。”  
噢，这话氪星人也说过好几次了。但布鲁斯还是没法假装听不见，支离破碎的人类用出了他所剩无几的力气反抗性地挣扎，也发出了最后的怒吼。但回应他的只是更用力地抽插，撕裂……布鲁斯的喊声里渐渐又夹杂了哭腔，他恨恨地想着，他始终没法抑制身体的本能反应。  
卡尔也射了，他能感觉到，卡尔一直凶狠地咬着他的肩膀，他知道那里会留下一枚新的牙印。他的身体还在抽搐着，尽管卡尔已经把氪星阴茎从他身体里拔出来了。  
布鲁斯感觉他甚至没力气合上他的腿，他像条死鱼一样趴在那个角落里，这时卡尔粗暴的几下踢打也确实已经不算什么了——反正卡尔也只是确认一下人还活着罢了。  
他啐了一口带血的唾沫，它落在了氪星人的脚背上。这时他看到杰森·陶德的“尸体”也已经冷透了，毫无生气地躺在他的怀里。氪星人把他扯起来，劈头盖脸地两记耳光:“怎么？今天还有力气打架吗？”  
他一动不动地瘫着，勉强才说出句完整的话。  
“杀了我。”  
蝙蝠侠闭着眼睛，然后听见了来自上方的哼声，氪星人可不会轻易让他去死，眼下他已经到了极限，于是记忆回溯终于变成了一片死寂，超人也离开了这个小到只有一张床的囚室。

布鲁斯常常分不清楚他到底是在哭泣还是在睡觉，近来即使是在梦中也仍然全都是暴虐的景象，不然就是那些悔恨的往事，他在这样恒久不变的折磨中早就已经疲于应对，只知道不管是在混沌之后睁眼之时，还是在筋疲力尽，即将陷入混沌时，他的脸总是沾满了泪水，有时皮肤被那些盐分浸淫得生疼。  
但今天，他知道他已经睡了一觉，尽管梦中仍然是如此的混乱，但他嗅到了一丝令人安稳的气息。那是克拉克身上的味道，已经不知道有多少年了，布鲁斯发疯一样地想念那个味道，他知道那只是某个大众品牌的洗衣球气味，但它嗅起来像阳光。  
他睁开眼，感觉到一丝舒适的清凉——一只温柔的手正在小心翼翼地擦拭他的泪痕，他也不抵触，安静地等着克拉克为他仔细擦干净。  
“他疯了，布鲁斯，”男人见他醒来，就用颤抖的声音对他说着，好像历经了他刚刚所经受的一切，“求求你，别再激怒他了……我会想办法，让我来想办法结束这一切。”  
“你不能，我也绝不会允许，”男人把一只手从温暖的被窝里伸出来，死死地抓着克拉克的衣襟——这是他最后的希望了，他可以用所有的力气抓住它，“离开，克拉克，逃离这里，我很高兴你还活着，但你必须继续活下去。”  
“我当然会继续活下去……”  
克拉克犹豫了一会儿，终于把温暖的手掌放在布鲁斯的肩膀上，他的目光是那么的温柔，又如此坚定……光是与他对视就仿佛确认了对方会信守诺言，于是躺在床上的男人露出了一抹满足的微笑，安心地闭上了眼睛。  
TBC


	2. 冲击

“布鲁斯，我……其实，我喜欢你。”  
这听起来似乎有些令人始料未及，甚至连蝙蝠侠都完全未能预料。但现在似乎称之为“阶下囚”更为合适。眼下布鲁斯·韦恩的脸上浮现出了没来得及掩饰的惊愕，男人愣了一会儿，才慢慢收起他的表情，而克拉克的手上一直没有停下为他小心地擦干净那些新伤上的血污。  
“我……我也欣赏你，我说过了，你应该是我们中最好的。”男人垂下头来，不在乎那些随着他的动作一并垂下的凌乱发丝……它们在刚刚的折磨中也被汗水浸透了，卡尔变本加厉地折磨他，羞辱他，布鲁斯有时好奇自己为什么没有发现氪星人有着远远超过人类底线的性癖。  
当他被布莱尼亚克的触手或者某个冰冷的机器仿生人强奸的时候，他可没空考虑这个，通常等到卡尔粗暴地进入时，他的裂伤也早已经麻木，只剩下抽搐的高潮，眼泪，求生一般挣扎着呼吸和全身一阵阵疼痛。  
“不……我说的不是欣赏，”那人停下来手上的动作，听起来似乎有些焦急似的，还紧紧地握着那伤痕累累的男人的手，“布鲁斯！布鲁斯……我爱着你，我真的爱你，要是，我能再勇敢一点，也许我们不会像今天这样……”  
“你……你别说傻话，我不需要你的安慰，”布鲁斯抿紧了嘴唇，他抬起头来，直视着克拉克，噢，天啊，他怎么就没看出来呢，“这不可能，他请我做孩子的教父……我参加了他们的婚礼的，你别骗我，我知道你觉得我可悲，但你也不必要这样。”  
“布鲁斯，这叫我怎么说好呢……”克拉克伸出手来，握着他的手，笑容看起来有些苦涩似的，却也不躲闪目光，只是真挚地望着他，“原谅我吧，布鲁斯，原谅我们——你知道我们本是一体的，不管是卡尔还是我，我们总有一个机会的，不管是停下来还是……告诉你真相。”  
人类则完全愣住了，眼泪有好一会儿才从那张棱角分明的脸上划过，布鲁斯已经很少在生理泪水之外流泪，这显然也不在自己的计划之内。  
“怎么会呢，怎么可能……”  
他几乎是在问自己这个问题了，克拉克正在自责不够勇敢，可要是真论勇敢，真正的懦夫，怎么想都是他才对……现在那些恍如隔世的往事开始像电影一般回放，可布鲁斯只能觉得越来越茫然，那些回忆，每次带给他的也唯有心脏的刺痛罢了。  
“这是……什么时候？什么时候开始的？”人类艰难地问着，声音都发着颤。  
“这……我说不好，也许，已经很久了，可我一直觉得，我们是最好的朋友，我们是……他们叫我们什么来的？世界最佳搭档，只是朋友，你一定也这么认为——我是说，你讨厌亲密关系，因为它们会给你带来麻烦。”  
“……我也爱你，克拉克，”人类在长时间的静默后终于打破了冰封一般的沉寂，这似乎是出乎意料的回应，因此克拉克也惊愕地把目光集中在布鲁斯那张布满泪痕和迷惘的脸上，“所以你才必须要活下去，为了我……我知道我提这个很自私，我只是不想你死，就这一次，原谅我，我只能让你失望……我承认这次我只想先考虑你。”  
“不……为什么？布鲁斯，我不失望，我不可能会怪你……你只管放心休息一下，我会活着的，等你休息好，我会按你说的做，好吗？你先休息。”  
布鲁斯沉默了一会儿，他感觉到克拉克紧紧地握着他的手，好像永远也不会分开一样……他终于松了一口气，连那双向来坚忍的眸子也柔软下来，克拉克便善解人意地为他拉上被子，望着他，直到他终于安心地闭眼睡去。

事情只发生在电光火石之间。  
那些折磨和痛苦，是经年累月，与称得上是“事件”的情况完全不同，布鲁斯知道它们永远不可能离开自己，离开这个受诅咒的身体和灵魂，但突然发生的事情则不同——对布鲁斯来说，突发事件通常不会给他任何时间去恐惧。  
他的手指仍然戳着那人动脉的位置，他垂下头来，与那双眼睛对视，那双和他一样的蓝眼睛……他把被鲜血弄脏的眼镜摘下来，望着它失去神采，瞳孔扩散……他的手碰到温热的血了，这时他才把手放松下来，鲜血便最后一次喷涌而出。  
克拉克是个不守信用的笨蛋。  
他眼前的景象开始不停地晃动，克拉克的脸也扭曲了——那是他的泪水，不停地模糊他的视线，又离开他，让他暂时看到那张他永远不可触及的脸。克拉克的身体已经冷下来，卡尔仍然在骂骂咧咧，但他也没听清。  
要是他没睡着，事情会不会不是这个样子？要是，要是他再坚强一点……至少撑到眼看着克拉克逃离呢？卡尔冲进来的时候，克拉克那个笨蛋为什么要拦着呢？到底有什么好救的，不就是一个烂透了的人类吗？  
他木然地摸着克拉克血流如注的胸口，热视线很干脆地把它击穿了，连同那颗鲜活的心脏一起，他跪在克拉克身边，他无法阻止这场冲突，无法阻止卡尔毫不犹豫地杀了克拉克，但他觉得他还能试试救活那个人。  
他在徒劳地做着心肺复苏，他的内心在嘲笑他愚蠢且顽固，他的脸颊也沾满了克拉克温热的血，和他不听话的泪水混在一起，凌乱地，聚集在他的下巴上。在这时他才终于被一把拽起来，力道大得又撕破了他的衣服。  
“婊子，你是有多想被操啊，不管是哪个超人，总之你想被他们操！”  
他说不出话来，也无法直视卡尔仍旧泛着危险红光的双眼，眼下那一丝奢侈的温暖正离他而去，他的世界又渐渐归于黑暗和沉寂……可这还是和从前不同，曾经有过的光芒只会让他的内里更快地死去。  
又一滴眼泪从他的眼角钻出来。  
“他……他不是……”  
他的话给卡尔粗暴的耳光和摔打堵住了，他听到墙体破裂的声音，又很快意识到这才不是什么墙体破裂，只是他的又一根断骨罢了。卡尔在大声辱骂，很快又有灼热的视线再度加深他身上原本已经足够狰狞的印记……但他连疼痛都感觉不到了。  
“他不是同位体……”他在拳打脚踢的间隙用几乎无法被人听见的声音说着，拳打脚踢并不能把他怎么样了，他用尖叫打断了卡尔要彻底毁掉那具尸体的进程，“你杀了他，你杀了克拉克，你杀了你自己……”  
可是卡尔不知道他的所指，也许卡尔永远也不会知道，他只是亲手杀死了自己的一部分，杀死了仅存的温柔和善良。眼下卡尔只是为他刚刚大胆的表现而感到更加愤怒，因而更狠厉地施与暴力和辱骂。  
之后又是毫不留情的强奸，这时候性总是和权力息息相关。卡尔是如此喜欢在他身上留下属于自己的印记，如此热衷于侵入他，也如此热衷于羞辱他……  
而他，他只是木然地趴着，像个死人，确实也有什么东西死去了，是属于他的一部分。他的脑子里已经只剩下一片空白，那是绝望的地狱，现在蝙蝠侠终于知道了多年前被白头山的僧侣们所描述的感情——这时他知道原来自己和自己一直嘲笑的克拉克一样，都是傻乎乎地抱着一堆不切实际的幻想的人。  
他发出了只有自己能听到的苦笑声，卡尔一定也觉得奇怪，毕竟那只蝙蝠从来没有如此顺从过，至少在性事上向来没有……因为布鲁斯在这之前都还算不上一无所有。  
他从来没有这么狼狈过，从来没有。后来对于这件事的记忆，更深刻的部分竟然是在卡尔心满意足地泄愤之后——其实布鲁斯不知道超人是什么时候离开了这张糟糕的床，他应该已经晕过去了一段时间，醒来后克拉克的尸体也已经消失不见，连血迹都没留下，这时他开始痛恨堡垒的机器人怎么如此尽职。  
他流了血，和往常一样，他很清楚，但他第一次在AI接近他时推开了它——他知道这应该是孤独堡垒里除了“克拉克”之外唯一对他没有恶意的东西，卡尔没有收回乔·艾尔AI，于是它在这里继续服役。  
那台AI有着卡尔的……克拉克的……眉眼，而他不能与它对视。他像逃跑一样，在冰冷的地面上留下一串血脚印，他能感觉到下体还在流血，然后他冲进了那间又小又闷的浴室，泡在一缸还不够热的水里。  
他在那里神志不清了好一会儿，他觉得自己的脑子出了问题，连意识都模糊不清了，无论AI在门外问了些什么，他也都不再回答，只是一直蜷缩在那缸温水里，呆呆地望着他的血，丝丝缕缕地，在水中扩散开来。

布鲁斯生病了，他想这应该是因为那天在浴缸里着了凉，他不记得自己是几时睡去，只知道醒来时满池的水都变得冰冷，还散发着血腥味……他从池水里站起来时已经冷得发抖。  
卡尔还没有来打扰他，乔则建议他先好好地睡一觉，盖着他的鹅绒被。他听见乔给他许诺会帮他看着，在卡尔过来之前叫醒他，就点点头，安静地躺下了，让AI为他打了一针，就沉沉睡去。  
然后他出了很多汗，他又梦见了孩提时期掉进的枯井，他在那些黑压压的蝙蝠朝他飞过来的时候拼命地尖叫，然后听见有人呼唤他的名字。他猛地睁开眼睛，看到AI的脸，又猛地躲闪开了——像一种本能反应。  
“醒醒，是卡尔……卡尔要来了。”  
他爬起来，咽喉一阵阵刺痛，情况似乎没有好转，他感觉发烧了，滚烫滚烫的温度让他觉得头脑发昏。但他仍然用最快的速度爬起来——这差点害得他晕过去。  
他听见开门声了，他告诉自己，如果不是不得已，他绝不会与那个人对视——他没法与任何和克拉克有关的人物对视，他甚至不敢回想一下那副黑框眼镜，那套傻里傻气的肥大西装。  
他听见那个人走进来，就更加低垂下头，只呆呆地望着自己的手——昨天那场惨剧中，他不知道什么时候划伤了它，他的右手被包上了厚厚的纱布，他甚至不知道是谁，在什么时候包扎的。  
他没听见卡尔说话，倒是先看到一碗燕麦粥被递过来——还冒着热气，里面加了牛奶，乳白乳白的，浓度似乎也刚刚好。他还没反应过来，只听见那个熟悉的声音问道:“吃些？你病了。”  
这反而让人类更紧绷了，布鲁斯根本不能猜出卡尔这又是意欲为何，在他看来，卡尔也已经很久没玩过这种突然间施与些让人迷惑的恩惠的把戏了——这种事似乎只发生在以前，在卡尔和克拉克还没分离的时候，大概有一年多的时间了，而布鲁斯知道那里面也许就掺着些春药之类的，鬼知道是什么的东西，反正总少不了要在清醒过来时感觉到后庭一阵阵隐隐作痛。  
“吃些？你也饿了……”卡尔的声音又传来了，似乎也不那么冷硬似的，但布鲁斯宁愿相信那是错觉，“吃吧……你别难过了……克拉克，在……”  
那个词让他还是忍不住抬了头，他是惊讶的，而他也分明看出卡尔眼中似乎含泪……可惜这转瞬即逝，他根本来不及思考或者疑惑，也来不及回应，那双眼马上变得凶神恶煞起来，那只碗又被从他面前拿走。  
超人只瞪了一眼，就让那只碗变成了碎片，麦片粥甚至没来得及发出被烧焦的糊味就被灼烧殆尽，连粉尘都未能留下。破碎的尖锐声音让床上的人类猛地一抖，受刺激一般地蜷缩起来。  
“停下，卡尔，他生病了，再这样下去会死人的。”  
乔的声音在空荡荡的房间里响起，但只是话音未落就被掐断了供应——卡尔的手里有着能轻易启动或者关闭AI的权限，很快房间里就只剩下比死亡还可怕的沉寂。  
“你到底有什么阴谋？！”  
衣领被粗暴地拉住，卡尔强迫着他正视那双充满了危险的双眼——多奇怪，那就是和克拉克一模一样的眼睛，可和它对视只能感觉到更加恐惧，好像死亡离自己只有一步之遥了。  
布鲁斯的呼吸开始更加急促了，他张着嘴，可那双嘴唇还是给憋成了青紫色，他的手脚都使不上力，卡尔的凝视让他又像被抛进冰窟窿一般。  
“你杀了克拉克……你杀了他。”他木然地说着，他知道这根本不是在回答问题，但他现在只能说出来这些。老天啊，他在骗谁呢，什么不敢想不敢看？他就连做梦都恨不得要梦见克拉克呢，他甚至还不敢相信克拉克就这样死了。  
他等着那人接下来用更大的声音质问他，他知道自己又快要挨打了，之后大概又是强奸……要是就这么死了也好……但他的身体好像已经承受不了如此的压力，他在某种奇怪的恐惧情绪的驱使下，仍然很快就噙满了泪水，呼吸也急促到几乎要让他爆炸开来，他无法转开目光，只好带着那样丑陋又弱小的恐惧，望着目露凶光的氪星人。  
这无异于不打自招。但卡尔放开了他，他仍然听到了恶骂，但卡尔在他面前坐了下来，接下来说了些什么，他也没能仔细听完。布鲁斯只是感到筋疲力尽又心力交瘁，竟在那些不堪入耳的咒骂中睡去了。  
TBC


End file.
